1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fishing, and it more particularly relates to a unique fishing hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of fishing using a line and hook is ancient. Multitudes of hooks have been used and constructed from materials ranging from carved bones, metals and even modern plastics. In most cases, the design of the hook was an overkill, i.e., the hook was the strongest part of the fishing system. Naturally, this design concept has caused many a fisherman to loose his tackle by hooking a snag. A strong pull by the fisherman, if it did not retrieve the snag, usually led to the line breaking somewhere along its length.
The design of the hook has been to prevent bending or uncurving of the bent part which connects the barbed point to the body secured to the fishing line. Although hooks have been proposed with flexible bends, they always prevented straightening and insured an inwardly curved motion to insure better hook setting results. Naturally, a self setting hook always holds the tightest to a snag, etc.
It has been found that a strong rigid hook i.e., a heavy steel hook, does not always insure a hooked fish, even a fish that strikes very hard. The rigid hook causes a tensioning effect on the fishing line and unless its barbed point drives clearly home in the cartilage of the fishes mouth, slight slippage of the point causes the hook to "spring" from the mouth and results in a lost fish. Thus, a hook that has a shock absorber action in firmly but not rigidly pressing the barbed point in the fishes mouth would be better than a cast iron-rigid hook. Also, this spring action allows "less-tear" in the fishes mouth which is particularly important when releasing a caught fish or if one "gets off the line".
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a unique fishing hook that releases from a snag before breaking the fishing line but yet "hooks" a fish better than steel hooks.